


devilman: i'm the crybaby

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 2 seconds tho, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maybe some angst, Self-Indulgent, for like - Freeform, just brian being emotional over anime and jae being confused, more like, there's crying but it's all chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: jae wanted to sleep, but of course, the resident weeb in the household had other plans.(or, brian the weeb watched devilman: crybaby, and he is all of us)





	devilman: i'm the crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> finished watching the anime and god, i want to kick yuasa in the balls.  
> also, wrote this in like an hour maybe, so don't expect much

it was 4 in the morning, and jae has been awake for a total of five minutes before he heard it. he was pretty sure that someone was crying in their living room. and sure, it could be just one of the members, but what if someone broke into their dorm and was now crying because they have found wonpil’s ugly sweater? 

“yo, dowoonie, bribri, i think someone is trying to rob us.” when no response came from his two roommates (dowoon did snore a little, but that didn’t count), jae stood up, looking at brian’s bed, only to notice that it was empty.

sighing, he grabbed a hoodie from the floor, one that he was almost 100% sure that wasn’t his, and exited the room. he made his way into the living room (not a long journey, considering the size of their apartment), and there he was, kang younghyun known as brian, crying his eyes out on the couch. 

“shit, fuck, shit,” he hurried towards him, hugging the boy, trying to calm himself as well as the other. “are you ok? no, wrong question. do you want me to call sungjin?” when he felt brian shaking his head, he let out a sigh. 

jae started threading his fingers through brian’s hair, humming a random song under his breath. after maybe two minutes, maybe fifteen, the bassist stopped crying, only a few shaky breaths being heard from him. the elder pushed younghyun away slowly, lifting his hand to wipe the remaining tears.

“ok, pretty boy, you want to tell me why you’re out here crying?” he smiled, placing his hand on top of brian’s head. “if you don’t want to, though, you don’t have to. is all chill, we pretend this never happened and we go back to bed.”

the younger boy covered his face.

“it’s really stupid. like so, so, _so_ stupid. you’ll laugh.”

jae gasped, slowly taking the other’s hands into his own.

“dude, you’ve seen me cry over a spilled cup of ramen. it can’t be worse than _that_.”

“well,” the rapper took a deep breath, “you remember the anime i was really excited about?” the look on the elder’s face was enough of an answer. “the new devilman? i talked about it a lot, especially with dowoon?”

“oh, yeah, that thing. so… you were crying because of a remake-thingy? wait,” he got up, stopped in front of their shared bookcase and quickly scanned through it. “you have the manga though, you knew how it was going to end, right? shouldn’t you be immune to it by now?”

“you don’t get it, asshole! i hoped this time would be different, ok? they just… don’t deserve it. they were good kids, jae! it’s all ryo’s fault! stupid gay satan ruining everything! i want to beat him up but also i don’t, you know?” somewhere along his little rant, brian started crying again. he shook his head, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. “look, i told you it was stupid, can’t you just bother me tomorrow?”

“i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to sound like a dick!” he rushed, again, to him, hugging him, yet again. “you know i don’t really get the whole weeby thing. i’m such a bad boyfriend, aren’t i? the worst.”

“no,” brian giggled, hitting jae lightly. “you’re ok, more than ok even. you’re just bad at some things, and that’s ok.”

jae kissed his temple. 

“you know, you shouldn’t be cheesy around a lactose intolerant person. but, because i love you and your cheesiness, i’ll let it slide.” he took his wrist, guiding younghyun to the kitchen. “now come on, i’m going to make you waffles and hot cocoa, and you can tell me all about that gay satan dude, deal?”

and if jae didn’t understand one thing from what brian was explaining, so what? if by the time sungjin woke up, they were both cuddled in the most uncomfortable position on the kitchen floor, so what? brian was happy, and that was all jaehyung wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my dudes
> 
> as always, come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon) or [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)


End file.
